Hand-held power tools such as, for example, baton screwdrivers, cordless drill/drivers or power drills are known from the prior art, and have a housing that has at least one switch, by means of which the transmission and/or the motor can be controlled.
DE 8604458 U1 discloses, for example, a hand-held tool having a housing, the housing having a handle that comprises a first switch, for controlling the motor, and a second switch, for controlling the transmission. A drive shaft extends forward out of the transmission housing. In the case of such hand-held power tools, the direction of rotation of the drive shaft can be set by means of the second switch. In this case, a switching element inside the housing is controlled by means of the second switch, which is arranged on the outside of the housing. The second switch is thus independent of the first switch. Alternatively, this second switch, which is responsible for the direction of rotation, may also be a part of the first switch, by means of which the rotational speed of the motor is controlled. It is found to be disadvantageous in this case that, with all variants, the direction of control of the second switch is effected largely transversely in relation to the rotation axis of the hand-held power tool, with the result that there is not an intuitive assignment of the switch position and the direction of rotation. Accordingly, it is sought to indicate the direction of rotation of the transmission by means of symbols on the housing of the hand-held power tool or directly on the second switch, this positioning proving to be disadvantageous since, depending on how the handle is gripped, it is not possible, or is possible only with difficulty, to read these symbols during operation.